Loss&Comfort
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: JONAS- Macy loses something precious to her.


**This is the first thing I've been able to write since my dog died. I wrote it purely for my benefit, I cranked it out in a day, and I do feel better after writing it. I will get on to the last two challenges for Pure Horace Mantis soon. **

**Oh and this is AUish- the "ish" is because it's not completely crazy, just unprobable. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own JONAS. **

* * *

_Loss and Comfort _

_By From the End of Heaven_

* * *

Macy ran through her front door- tennis practice had gone on longer than she had anticipated. Of course it was the day that Stella had asked her to come to the Lucas firehouse for help. Now because of Trisha's inability to keep her temper in check Macy was late. Macy rushed past her mom in the sewing room.

"Hey Mom, I gotta go in five minutes!"

"Wait where are you going?" Her mother yelled from the sewing machine.

Macy paused and ran back "Stella asked me to go to the Lucas's, but I'm really late!" Macy ran from the doorway before the last words left her mouth. She rushed into her room.

"Hey Bee!' Macy greeted her dog as she ran past to her closet.

She turned back and saw that Bee hadn't moved. Bee always greeted her, even when her eyesight and hearing dimmed- Bee never failed to know when Macy was coming.

Macy leaned down to pet her Pomeranian of 14 years. Her hand stroked the small body, Macy paused and touched Bee's chest again. Macy was acutely aware that Bee hadn't drawn breath and she couldn't feel a heartbeat.

Macy's chest tightened, she reached and picked Bee up- cradling the small creature to her. Macy heard her mother approach.

"Macy, when will you…" Mrs. Misa grew silent when she saw Macy turn with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, Bee's gone." Macy stuttered out.

"Where is that girl? She said she'd be here 20 minutes ago." Stella sighed.

"Macy?" Kevin asked.

"Yes! She was supposed to come and give the fan perspective!"

"Just call her" Nick's voice was tired. Stella had already pulled out her cell phone before Nick finished the suggestion.

"Macy!" a soft muffled voice could be heard in response.

"Macy what's wrong?" Stella's entire demeanor changed, the three Lucas brothers all paused and turned to their stylist.

"Oh Mace- I'm so sorry" Stella dropped into a nearby chair "Is there anything you need? Anything I can do? Can I come over?" Stella shook her head at the muffled response. "No don't worry about it… Ok, I'm really sorry Macy- she was a sweetie."

"What happened?" Joe asked as Stella hung up the phone.

"Macy's dog died." Stella's voice was reverent.

All three boys quickly drew breath.

"Macy came home from tennis and found Bee laying on the ground- it looked like she went in her sleep. She was the most adorable dog" Stella added absentmindedly "Pomeranian with red fur. Her mom got her for Macy's 3rd birthday. Macy's grown up with her." Stella sighed. "Most obedient dog and sweet- poor Macy, it's like losing a sibling."

"I didn't even know she had a dog." Kevin uttered sadly.

"yeah" Nick and Joe added weakly.

Silence invaded the room as all contemplated the situation.

Stella spoke up first "I'm gonna go- I think Macy needs a little gummy worm and chocolate therapy."

"Maybe we could buy her another puppy." Joe suggested.

Before Stella could rebuff his statement, Kevin interjected. "No, not now, Macy will want to remember her dog- not replace her. Another puppy will just make her sad."

Stella smiled weakly at him- glad someone else understood.

Nick patted Joe on the shoulder "Maybe later."

"Well I'm gonna go." Stella stooped to gather her things.

"Stella do you think I could go with you?" Kevin asked. "and pay my respects?"

Nick and Joe shared a glance "us too?" Nick asked.

Stella smiled again with a nod. They really were good guys.

Macy wrapped herself in a blanket as she watched her father dig a small grave, she watched through the window as she curled up on the couch. The only reason she wasn't out there with her father was doctor's orders. With all the sports she played injuries were a common occurrence and she had tweaked her shoulder two weeks ago. So her father worked alone. She wished she could help, thinking that the physical exertion would help the emotional healing.

They knew it was coming. Bee was getting old, though she looked like a puppy to many, she was 14 years old. Still the expectation didn't dull the pain of her sudden absence.

She looked again at the box on the table. It seemed too small to hold Bee. Bee had such a presence, and that box couldn't possibly contain it. It felt insufficient- the box, so Macy did the best she could and wrote words of love and gratitude on the surface. She couldn't stop her tears from falling- she hoped that Bee would appreciate the physical manifestation of her feelings.

After her mother found Macy with Bee- they cried together for a time. Macy called her father and older brother. Her dad came home as soon as he was able; her brother was across the country at school and couldn't come home- but expressed his love and regrets that he couldn't be there with her. Adam made her promise that she would call him if she needed or wanted to talk, and to put him on speaker for the services.

Macy heard the doorbell ring, her mother answered- the voices were hushed and she could hear the shuffling of feet.

"Macy- your friends are here if you want to see them." Her mother said in a soft voice.

Macy nodded and moved to get up- she expected to see Stella, she didn't think she'd see Kevin, Nick and Joe in her family room.

Before Macy could muster up a greeting or a smile Stella rushed towards her and wrapped her in a hug. No words were said; best friends didn't need words. The boys were silent as the two embraced.

"Thank you" Macy whispered as she pulled back from Stella.

Stella nodded and stepped to Macy's side rubbing Macy's back reassuringly. Macy looked to the boys.

"Mace we are so sorry for your loss." Nick's voice was respectful.

"Thanks for coming- you didn't have to."

"We wanted to" Joe promised.

"Sounded like you needed friends around" Kevin added- his tone was strange to her, he was such a happy guy it was weird to hear him speak in such low and tender tones.

Macy felt tears threaten again- she swallowed and nodded. Stella led her back to a sitting position on the couch, adjusting the blanket around her. Stella sat next to her- opening her bag of goodies.

"I brought you some chocolate and gummy worms if you want any, I also grabbed some movies if you want- and I talked to my parents, they said it was okay for me to spend the night if you want company."

Macy grabbed Stella in another hug, grateful to have such an amazing friend. Kevin sat down on the other side of Macy reaching for a photo album.

"Is this your dog?" Kevin asked pointing to a picture of a Pomeranian lying in the sun.

Macy withdrew from Stella's arms, directing her gaze at the album. "Yeah- that's Bee."

"She's adorable."

"Is there a story behind her name?" Nick asked as he sat in a nearby chair, and Joe on the floor in facing them.

"Macy loved the stories of Beatrix Potter" Macy's mother voiced from the kitchen "So we named her Beatrix, calling her Bee for short."

Kevin nodded in approval. "You have good taste." He said flipping the page in the photo album.

Kevin smiled at the photos "Is this you?"

Macy nodded "and my brother Adam- that's the day we got Bee."

"She's so tiny!" Joe said from the floor.

"Who Macy or Bee? " Stella asked with a smile.

"Both." Nick answered a grin gracing him face.

"Aw! Look at this one!" Kevin pointed to a picture of Bee licking Macy's scrunched face, he tipped the album so his brothers could see.

Aww's came from all in the room. Macy smiled for a moment- she felt her eyes water again, she was saved from anyone noticing when her father came in solemnly pronouncing the grave ready. Stella's hand connected with Macy's back again in an expression of comfort, Macy felt another hand and figured it was Kevin's. She felt thankful that she wasn't alone for this.

Macy stood in front of the grave holding her precious cargo. Her mother and Stella stood on either side of her. Macy handed the box to her father who gently lowered it down.

They had chosen a spot at the side of the yard that was slightly elevated, Bee had loved to sit a watch everything. Macy's heart twisted as she thought of Bee in the cold ground, she stopped- determined to think of her friend alive and happy- bounding in the snow or a meadow. Sitting on Macy's lap during a movie, enjoying the sun, playing under the covers of the bed- the things she loved most.

Macy's mother held the phone that connected them to Adam. Adam being the poet in the family spoke words of past memories, love, loyalty and family. Macy murmured her gratitude to Bee as she watched her father cover the box with the dark earth.

The crowd lingered as her father patted down the soil one last time.

Kevin's voice broke the silence- he sang the first phrase alone, his brothers joining in after a moment.

Macy closed her eyes drinking in their voices- images of Bee sifted through her mind.

The song ended as softly as it had begun. Macy opened her eyes and dipped her head in gratitude.

Everyone sat in the family room laughing at memories that had been captured on film. Mr. and Mrs. Misa told stories that Macy and her brother had long forgotten, tales of Bee sitting up with Macy all night when she was sick, Bee running up to a husky and licking it's snout.

A bag of gummy worms was passed around as they watched home movies, Macy couldn't help but smile when Kevin complained that Joe was hogging the bag, again appreciative that they were here. Macy insisted that they watch Marley and Me and was surprised and slightly amused to see Joe and Nick hide their tears- she expected it from Kevin but not those two.

The hour grew late and Stella had fallen asleep on the couch, the boys readied to go home. Kevin turned to Macy

"You'll be okay?" He asked his eyes searching hers.

Macy paused then nodded. "I will be."

"If you need anything," Nick said

"I'll call." Macy promised for the third time.

"Seriously, call." Joe added pointedly, Macy smiled again.

"Thank you for coming."

Rather than respond verbally Kevin drew her into a hug- Joe and Nick joined in after a moment. Macy sighed into Kevin's chest- the pain of Bee's death still stung, but the sharpness had dulled somewhat over the few hours she had spent with Stella and the boys. Macy withdrew and let out a small grin.

"Okay go! I know you have a radio appearance in the morning- and it's late."

Kevin hugged her again quickly and turned to the door, they filed out quietly. Macy looked to Stella on the couch and past her to the window.

"Goodnight Bee," Macy whispered "I'll miss you dearly."

* * *

**Bee is based on my own Bee, I thought how much better I'd feel if Kevin Lucas comforted me and this happened. There may or may not be second part to this. I'm still debating whether or not I could write it. **_**IF**_** there is, I probably won't write it until I finish the Challenges and Electric Guitar. **

**Danke for reading. **


End file.
